37
by 3OfAKind
Summary: One-Shot: Bohusk after a brief talk with Falcon writes a list of girls he went out with. Includes 3 special surprise guest girlfriends, but who? RobXStar, BBXRae, CyXBumb, FalXBoh. Rated T due to language.


**jc013- Hello, i'm back! I'm doing a special one-shot here. This fanfic will feature references to other characters from other shows, comics, and games. May sound fucked up, but it will be funny. Features my OC, Maiden and Buttterfly's OC's in here.. Enjoy and R&R!**

Teen Titans

37

Every Sunday night for the Titans is movie night. This weeks was romance movie week (Which sucked for every guy, but they had to go though it) and the movie was "Bride Wars". Soon the movie was over with and everyone started to go to sleep. Beastboy and Raven both kissed each other good night, Cyborg said good night to Bumblebee. Every other couple in the T Tower did the same except Starfire and Robin who went into Star's bedroom to do.....Whatever, not gonna get into that puppy right now. Meanwhile Bohusk is sitting on the couch trying to pick another movie to watch. He held the 2 movie choices in his hands.

"Meet The Feebles or Something Wicked This Way Comes?.......Meet The Feebles or Something Wicked This Way Comes?" Bohusk looked at the choices all worried. "Damnit, hard choice". As he decided which movie to watch, Falcon came up to him and sat besides him as he looked at the choices.

"Hey Jhonen, what are you doing?" Falcon asked him as he decided to go with "Meet The Feebles".

"Gonna watch a GOOD movie, "Bride Wars" sucked so much ass." Jhonen said as he put the movie in the DVD player. "The relationships in it sucked big time"

"And you know so much about relationships?" Falcon asked in that classic Roth deadpan tone.

"37 to be exact." Bohusk said in his own deadpan tone. That got him a surprised look from Falcon.

"You're kidding?" She asked.

"Nope, i've been in 37 relationships." Bohusk said as he nodded his head. "Some failed, some were shit to begin with, but there were the few that were actually good, but had to end em' due to long distance and in one case. Really long distance."

"Wow, hell of a love life. Night" Falcon said as she got off the couch, gave Bohusk a kiss and went towards the door and left. Bohusk then thought about it and took a notepad and pen out. He also paused his movie and started to write down stuff in the notepad which thanks to his insomnia, he can do all night, This is what he wrote down.

List of girlfriends i've had and why i broke up with them.

Written by Jhonen Moore

1. Rebbeca Morgana- Just didn't work out.

2. Karen Smaucher- Caught her cheating on me.

3. Hannah Tobach- Tried to use me as a pasty to get her ex-boyfriend jealous.

4. Lita Zema- Died in car accident.

5. Becky Sands- Was a one night stand.....Hell of a good one too.

6. Kerry Ki-Ang- Don't know, forgot.

7. Meg Anderson- Slept with sister, both kicked my ass

8. Tammy Anderson- Slept with sister, both kicked my ass.

9. Toph Bei Fong- Really nice girl, but she was from the past and i'm from the future. Explains it all really.

10. Ashlee Thomson- Turned out she had a S.T.D., thank god i never got it on with her.

11. Amy Manson- Total bitch and i was drunk when we met.

12. Le-ann Stampsion- Joined the army

13. Joanna Benson- Went back to old boyfriend.

14. Beth Kention- Acttally stabbed me with a fork.

15. Miley King- Major druggie.

16. Yumi Misumi- Couldn't stay in Japan forever.

17. Pam Rowling- Blew up in her car.

18. Bella Taint- .....Laughed too much at her last name.

19. Maria Araya- Cheated on me.

20. Gabreia Marcquez- Arrested for drug trading.

21. Emma Steward- Parents tried to shoot me with a shotgun.

22. Ally Poppin- Became a traveling lesbian hippy.

23. Henrietta Lyon- Turned into a zombie, had to hack her up.

24. Sammi Starr- Had a one night stand at a Slipknot concert.

25. Mary Anders- Total Be-Ach.

26. Shara Matag- Blew up in car, man, my luck.

27. Marlene Klein- Didn't work out.

28. Diana Bowers- Ex-Boyfriend tried to gut me with a spork.

29. Zoe Aves- Broke up not because she was Black Cuervo, was cool with that. But i couldn't stay in Mexico for a long time. Still got a bit of love for that crazy girl.

30. Mari Chahian- Went brain-dead after a dancing accident, don't know why.

31. Komi Anders (Blackfire)- Tried to kill me and take over world, but we sure the same intrests.

32. Kim Diamond- One night stand at a Slayer concert, still fucking awesome.

33. Angie Gassow- One night stand at a Slayer concert, still really fucking awesome.

34. Emily Jordison- Car crash left her brain-dead, really. My luck sucks.

35. Diana Chomder- Cheated on me.

36. Ino Yamanaka- Great relationship, she was a fricking ninja! But alas, couldn't stay in Japan.

37. ......Can't remember her name- Was into Voodoo, cutting herself and tried to stab me with a fork after i said "Twilight" sucked major ass.

By the time Bohusk got the list done, it was 6am in the morning. It took all night to remember all those girls and write it all down, damn. Everyone else started to get up, Cyborg was the first to notice Bohusk was still up.

"Dude, you still up?" Cyborg asked Bohusk who got up and streched a bit.

"Yeah, another all-nighter." Bohusk said as he grabbed his notepad and started to walk towards the door. "Be sure to have a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon in the microwave for me when i wake up, okay?"

"Sure man." Cyborg said as he started to make breakfast. As Bohusk walked though the hall, Falcon came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel due to her just getting out of the shower.

"Hey Jhonen, another sleepless night?" She asked, then noticed the notepad"What's in the notepad?"

"Just something that reminded me of my love life Nessa." Jhonen said as he put it in one of his coat pockets. "Ok #38?". Falcon just smiled and started to walk away "Have a good days sleep." she said as she walked away leaving Bohusk alone in the hallway.

"Yeah, all the girls love me."

**jc013- That was a good one, someone try to find the Naruto, El Tigre, and Avatar references.....No wait, that's too easy. But yeah, included those 3** **girls just to have some fun. Who knows, may do a fanfic based on those relationships. R&R!**


End file.
